1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an energy-transmitting device.
2. Background of the Invention
It has already been proposed that an energy-transmitting device for transmitting electrical energy between a handheld power tool and/or a battery unit and/or a charging unit be embodied with a pin contact element.